Mindrape
by ICanHazCheeseBurgerRawr
Summary: See, sometimes voices will lick you, talk to you, and molest you in the no-no's at night, too bad Roxas didn't see that coming, now he has to carry around a Roxxie-obssesed thing, named Axel, and man does it affect his life. T for Axel! AkuRoku! Yaoi!
1. When The Voice Licked Him

**Me: I was seriously high when I made this. High on liiiiife. Because drugs are overated. d(^^)**

**Disclaimer: Well, I guess I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and here I was thinking I did. D:**

**Warning: Involves spanking, and yaoi, if you do not like these things, then, um, want some pie? **

**Um. Well, erm, gah, hrm, gah, wordgasm, anyway.**

**Please enjoy? For me? This is getting too long, bai.**

**

* * *

**

It WAS a normal day for Roxas Strife, he woke up normally, brushed his teeth normally, did his hair normally, put on his clothes normally, ate breakfast normally, went to school normally, talked normally, that is, until something went wrong. Mhm, something went wrong, on a completly normal day.

He was hearing voices.

Now, Roxas wasn't a genius, but he was pretty sure that wasn't healthy. So, what did he do? Well, he ran out of school, tripped, but guess what? He didn't fall on the ground, something caught him, but when he stood up he couldn't figure out what.

Now, that perfectly normal day, had gotten REALLY strange.

Something was licking him, and for some odd reason, Roxas didn't really enjoy being licked, hell, I wouldn't either, I would like to know who my molester is first, but sadly, Roxas could not see his.

Don't we all want to see our molester? Yeah, Roxas did. Infact, he was in the doctors office, being licked. By AIR, that is how pimp Roxas was.

"Mr. Strife? Are you alright? You seem to be sweating." The doctor place a gloved hand on Roxas's forehead, and sure enough, something swacked his hand away.

_'Nah, Mr. Doctor, I am just getting raped, by who knows what.'_ Roxas thought to himself, staring at the situation, he honestly had no clue what the hell was going on.

No, really. This was worse then when his twin Sora had gotten drunk, he acted all smart. Sora can't act smart, Roxas knows that much. So instead, Sora acted like he THOUGHT he was smart.

"W-well," The doctor blinked, a sweat drop forming on his face, "l-lets carry on shall we?" Roxas nodded, signing the paper work infront of him, and walking out through the door, and heading towards his house.

Many young girls gave him a fangirl look, because lets face it, Roxas was JOIGFDJIPDFGFD adorable. And girls wanted that. Unless they had some strange obsession with pale vampires.

Hairy pale vampires.

Sparkly hairy vampires.

With love problems.

Yeah...

Roxas had finally gotten to the first dark alley to his house, not very safe, y'know, 'cause he's adorable and all, but, none the less, Roxas stood there for a moment. Stupidly.

A warm arm wrapped around his waist, and a hand found it's way into his pocket, well, heh, Roxas thrashed violently, only to well...

Fail.

"Hey, hey! Blondie, settle down!" Came a voice, uncomfortably close to his ear. Roxas shuddered.

_'Same voice as my invisible molester.'_

"I am your 'invisible molester.'" Whatever that thing was nodded onto his shoulder.

"You...licked me..." Roxas blushed, squirming a little.

"Well, yeah." The voice stated matter o' factly.

"You..."

"Yeah..."

This was getting strange.

"Well, anyways kid, the names Axel, and I'm going to be stalking you for the rest of your life, until ya' help me." The thing let go of him, and Roxas spun around, only to see a freakishly tall, redhead, with purple tattoos under his eyes, staring at him.

_'Emerald.'_ Roxas noted to hims- oh crap, Axel can read minds. The redhead chuckled, and fluffed Roxas's hair, before fading away again.

_'Well, Roxxie!~ See you later, chao.'_

What.

The.

HELL?

"I'm on drugs, I have to be." Roxas said to himself, almost reasurringly.

_'But if you were on drugs, I wouldn't be so hot now would I?~'_

Roxas blushed.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU DAMN MOLESTER!"

Mhm, he was on drugs.

Either that or Marluxia had invaded his dream.

He's just going to go with drugs, because Marluxia scares him.

* * *

**Me: Marluxia scares me to. D:**


	2. When The Voice Kissed Him

**Me: Woot. Hai. Ha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sexiness of KH.**

**Warning: Um. Um...Um...Involves Roxas licking? I dunno. Not for kiddies though.**

**

* * *

**

So, Roxas wanted to get things straight, sadly, this did not help him not question his sanity. There was a voice in his head, who can transform into a hot redhead, with a dead sexy voice, that licks him, and puts his hand in akward places, teases him in the middle of school, and is mostly likely to send him to an asylum.

...

WHAT THE HELL?

Oh well, atleast he was a sexy voice-wait what?

Anyway, about the teasing in the middle of school, yeah, today was one of those days, and well, Roxas was not very happy with the outcome, and let's just say...it went a little bit like.

"Roxas, detention!" Mhm, he had screamed in the middle of class because apparently the voice, well...touched him again, and he screamed because of that, and then the teacher gave him a funny look, and now he is, well, at the principal's office, and the principal...well...he was twelve. Roxas didn't know that, but apparently, Roxas was going to have a 'penalty game.'

Oh shi-...

"So, Roxas, can you tell me exactly why you screamed in the middle of class?" The ki-ehem, principal pointed an accusing finger towards Roxas, and Roxas just blinked, and shrugged.

"I didn't scream, there was a rat, and the girl next to me screamed, and I just happened to open my mouth in awe." Roxas wasn't the best liar, this proves it.

"I see," Same cold glare as a fifty-year old man, only well, twelve, "then do you mind telling me why the teacher sent you to the office?" He looked slightly angered, but y'know, Roxas never really was that keen.

"I don't know she's a bitch." Uh. To. The. Fracking. Oh.

"FLORENCE!" The principal shouted, and well, a big, fat, muscular, guy...came out.

With a REALLY threatening look in his eyes, and I'm not kidding, there were bulls, with evil eyes, in his eyes, that had that same look, and something told Roxas he had really pissed off the ki- principal.

A big...hand...came towards him, and nearly knocked the living snot out of him, if it wasn't for the fact that the dude practically died...in the middle of the room.

Well, since Roxas had his eyes closed, he didn't really see what happened, but when he opened them...

"Miss me, babe?"

Oh.

My.

Gah.

"Axel! What the-" Roxas stared at the principal who was staring at Axel, and then back at Axel who was staring at him, "balls are you doing here?" Hopefully the kid wouldn't send another large man after him again.

No seriously, that would suck.

"What? A voice can't come and help it's victim once in awhile?" Axel threw his hands up dramtically, and walked around a bit. Which freaked the little kid out more.

"Victim?" Roxas was the one pointing accusingly at him now! Objection! Objection! Desu!

"Victim of looooove." Oh sweet jesus.

Roxas facepalmed, and walked out of the room, while the other two just stared at eachother for a moment.

"You're and idiot." The kid growled. Only to come in contact with Axel's SOFT SMOOTH FIST. Don't screw with Axel, that's Roxas's job. Well since the brunette twelve year old, and his evil red eyes, were closed, what else would Axel do?

"Roxas!" He shouted.

"Wait for me!"

And that my friends...

Is how that day went.

* * *

(A.N: You thought it was over didn't you? Ha! No. This one is a long chapter.)

As for the next day, after school, Axel had a surprise for Roxas, only Roxas didn't know that, and godamnit Axel was excited! Because it was a surprise and Axel loved giving surprises.

Wait, that was not meant to sound as perverted as it did.

Nevermind.

Anyway!

Roxas was coming in five minute- I need to stop this.

Anyway, he would be here in five minutes, and Axel, was well, yeah, excited, and he sat at the door of his house, (which he somehow found, well I guess when you stay in a persons' mind long enough you know everything about it.) watching intently.

When the blonde finally came in sight, the skinny figure nearly tackled him to the ground.

And lets just say he gave him a surprise.

He kissed him.

Without permission.

And for some godamn reason Roxas didn't do anything about it, but now that he thought about it, he was getting raped at the front of HIS house. Now, Roxas hadn't put a lot of thought into how he was going to get laid, but he was pretty sure he never imagined it would be at the front of his own house.

It took forever for Axel to stop, because apparently, Roxas tasted like strawberries.

Axel wanted some strawberry-tasting action.

Well, atleast that's what the girls huddling up around the scene thought.

...

Poor Roxas.

The girls were even squeeing and had their hands to their face, oh god no.

They got out their phones.

Click.

GODAMN PICTURES!

"A-axel!"

"Hmm?"

...

Once again...

Poor Roxas.

* * *

**Me: I seriously don't know why I wrote this.**

**For you guys? Maybe?**

**I'm not sure.**

**You tell me. **

**:D**


End file.
